goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy misbehaves at Dairy Queen
Characters Ivy-herself, Kidaroo, Ella Ivy's mom-Kate Clerk-Brian Customer-Steven Austin-Brian Eric Jolicoeur-Eric Emily-Kimberly Tina-Julie Pam-Ivy Manager-Steven Bus Driver-Steven, Wiseguy Ivy's dad-Diesel Plot Ivy loses her temper at Dairy Queen. Transcript (May 31, 2016) Ivy: Hey Mom? Ivy's mom: What is it Ivy? Ivy: Can we go to Dairy Queen? Ivy: Yes we can. (at Dairy Queen) Clerk: What can I get you? Ivy: I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries a Pepsi and a Butterfinger blizzard. Clerk: I'm sorry I have to say this but there are no more Butterfinger blizzards. Ivy: Very funny! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a cotton candy blizzard instead? Ivy (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED TO HAVE A BUTTERFINGER BLIZZARD! Ivy's mom: Ivy Smith, stop being a brat! You can either have the cotton candy blizzard the guy is offering you sincerely or nothing at all! Hey, where are you going? (A gun she stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (censored) Austin: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Eric Jolicoeur: My leg! Emily: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tina: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Pam: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ivy's mom: Come with me! (in Manager's office) Manager: So Kate, why are you and your daughter here? Ivy's mom: She shot at five people! Manager: Let's see. (after seeing footage) Manager: Oh my God! Ivy, how dare you kill five of my customers! You know that this is against the law and I could have come in and called the police! That's it! You are no longer allowed in this restaurant for one month! (outside with bus) Ivy's mom: On the bus now! (on bus) Ivy: Mom, can we go back? Ivy's mom: No! We can't! You have killed five customers, which was against the law! Then the manager saw us and now we can't come back here for one month! Ivy: Can we at least go back and get a double cheeseburger, fries, a Pepsi and a cotton candy blizzard instead? Ivy's mom: Absolutely not! We have been banned by the manager from coming to Dairy Queen for one month! I should've said no! Bus Driver: Kate, is that your daughter crying? Ivy's mom: Yes! She shot at five people at Dairy Queen all because I couldn't get her what she wanted! Bus Driver (Wiseguy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! IVY, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT AT FIVE PEOPLE AT DAIRY QUEEN! YOU KNOW DOING THAT KIND OF STUFF WILL GET YOU ARRESTED! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL ANYONE ALL BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU LIKE! GET OFF THIS BUS! (at home) Ivy's dad: Kate, what happened? I see Ivy is crying. Ivy's mom: Well Diesel, you will blow up when I tell you! Ivy shot at five people all because I couldn't get her what she wanted and now we're banned from coming to Dairy Queen for one month. Ivy's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ivy, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at five people at Dairy Queen! You know you could get arrested for doing that! You can't just go on killing people all because they ran out of what you liked! That's it! You are grounded grounded for 10 days! As for your punishment, you will get a voice surgery! Ivy (now speaking in Ella's voice): No no no no no no no no no no no! Change it back to Ivy! Ivy's dad: No! You will keep Ivy's voice until you learn to behave! Go to your room! Ivy (running upstairs); Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Ivy Smith gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos